


The Hottest Thing

by DeerTig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent is Sexy, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerTig/pseuds/DeerTig
Summary: Now, with Oliver’s pelvis so close to his ass, and those muscles holding him so firmly to his chest, the blood in Percy’s body had a new favorite destination. He could feel Oliver’s breath against the back of his neck, tickling his ear.





	The Hottest Thing

Percy and Oliver had been dating for over a few months now. And since they shared a room, they had also begun sharing a bed. Every night, Percy laid his head on Oliver’s chest and snuggled up under his chin, then listened to his heartbeat until he fell asleep.

Until Oliver wanted to change it up, “Why don’t we spoon?”

Percy propped himself on his elbow to get a better look at Oliver’s face, “Who would be the little spoon? I’m taller than you.”  
“Human size doesn’t necessarily decide spoon size.”  
Percy smiled a little, “So you want me to be the little spoon, then?”  
“You do get cold easier,” he kissed Percy’s cheek.  
“Fine.”

With a little readjustment, Oliver now slipped his strong, thick arms around Percy’s narrow waist. Percy swallowed a little, and rested one hand over Oliver’s, and the other under his head.

“Comfy?” Oliver asked, and Percy managed to answer in the affirmative.

But now, with Oliver’s pelvis so close to his ass, and those muscles holding him so firmly to his chest, the blood in Percy’s body had a new favorite destination. He could feel Oliver’s breath against the back of his neck, tickling his ear.

After some time, Percy finally managed to say, “I don’t think I can sleep like this.”  
It was obvious that Oliver had also not begun to doze, “Why not?” he asked. His voice seemed so much louder, and Percy adjusted his legs slightly to try and relieve some of the built-up pressure.  
Should he tell the truth? Oliver would probably have a good sense of humor about it. But, did Percy want to be laughed at?  
“Do you want the truth?” he looked over his shoulder at Oliver.  
“Of course I want the truth.”  
“...Well,” he cleared his throat, “This position seems to exemplify your strength, and your voice. Both of which I find arousing. With these things combined, it seems that I have developed an erection.”

Oliver wasn’t expecting it to be so blunt, and the way Percy sped up at the end made him laugh. Percy showed his arm back to jab his abdomen, but he knew that his skinny elbow was nothing compared to a bludger.

“Hm,” Oliver’s core didn’t move, but his arm slipped from underneath Percy’s hand and began to move down, “Do you want some help with that?” he whispered into Percy’s ear. He shuddered. Oliver’s deep Scottish accent was already difficult to resist, but hearing it so low, and close…  
He grabbed Oliver’s hand.

“What are you going to do?”  
“Give you a handie.”  
“What if… I can’t return the favor?”  
Now it was Oliver’s turn to sit up to get a better look at his partner’s face. His hand stalled on Percy’s hip, “I’m not offering so that I can receive something, Percy. I’m offering because I want you to be happy. But if you don’t want to, I won’t, and we can go back to laying like normal.”  
That was the hottest thing Oliver could have said. Percy turned onto his back to give him a deep kiss. He released Oliver’s hand to hold his face instead, and when they pulled back, Oliver’s hand hadn’t moved.  
“So that’s a yes....?”  
“Yes, Oliver.”

Now Percy was on his back and Oliver still propped himself on his forearm. He moved his mouth against that pale, freckled neck, making Percy’s thin lips part and his nipples harden. They rubbed against his flannel night shirt, and the texture only encouraged it.

“Take off my shirt.”  
“Oh?” Oliver grinned, “Yes sir.”

With another readjustment, he sat on his knees next to his boyfriend and followed through with the command. Oliver kissed down his neck to his torso, where he could feel Percy’s ribs just under his skin. He was so light and fragile, and Oliver felt himself get harder.

He untied Percy’s drawstring and pushed his pants down, then palmed Percy’s erection over his briefs. Percy gasped and shut his eyes, and Oliver kissed that innocent mouth.  
It was a sensation they both had to get used to before proceeding, and Oliver took this time to readjust. He straddled Percy’s lower legs and kissed around his nipples, making Percy squirm.

“You ready?” Oliver asked.  
Percy nodded, “Please.”  
Oliver pulled his underwear off and took a moment to admire, “...I got a lot to work with.”  
“You- You like it?”  
“I like everything about you.”

Gently, he took the base into his hand, and Percy squirmed again. He wanted to draw his knees up, but part of Oliver’s weight was on them. Percy admired how strong Oliver’s hand was, but how gentle the grip felt.

Percy’s dick was thinner than his broom, but Oliver still liked the feel of it in his hand. He licked his lips, concentrating, as he kept the strokes languid and long. He let go and Percy opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he closed. Thinking he did something wrong, he went to say something, but he heard Oliver spit in his hand. He squeaked a little as the hand was put back, and it felt so much better. Now, Percy made sure to watch Oliver’s slicked up hand, tanned and calloused, run the length of his cock. He had a request, but he wasn’t sure how to voice it.

“You’re being so gentle,” he bit his lip, and Oliver caught his gaze. He stopped again, but this time kept his hand there, “Remember… How I said your strength turns me on.”  
Oliver got the picture. He smirked and gripped harder, and Percy threw his head back, but still didn’t make a sound.  
“You’re awful quiet,” Oliver’s eye glinted.  
“You have to be,” Percy panted, and Oliver picked up his pace. Those rough callouses pressed against his sensitive flesh made for another pleasurable texture, “When you’ve got eight pairs of ears around you. Two of which are your parents, four of which are youn- aah.” Oliver squeezed the base particularly hard, and Percy bucked into his hands.  
“I want to make you scream.”  
“Are you challenging me?”  
“It doesn’t have to be a challenge.”  
He squeezed again, and Percy gasped, but did not vocalize.  
“I can’t imagine you getting off at home.”  
“I only worked up- the-” he let out an unsteady breath as Oliver’s thumb circled the tip, “Courage to do it a few times.”  
“What did you think about?” Oliver lowered his voice and slowed his hand’s pace again, and Percy still had it in him to shoot a haughty glare. But Oliver couldn’t take it seriously, when he was so red, and those nipples were so perky.  
“You,” he answered simply, “Give me another kiss.” Oliver didn’t lean up as Percy had expected, but instead moved lower toward his cock, shifting his legs further down. He gasped, “Oliver-”

He planted a sweet kiss to the side of the tip, with his hand stalled near the base, so that Percy had a perfect view of his mouth as he did so. He covered his own mouth, his breath stolen in just one instant. It wasn’t the feeling that made it so perfect, but the image. Oliver’s pale lips pressed against his sensitive flesh, his eyelashes veiling his eyes, until they flicked up to see his reaction. They were deep brown and confident, and Percy noticed an arrogant smirk. Percy didn’t have time to say anything, as Oliver spit once more directly on his dick and continued stroking. Only now, it were faster, harder. He wanted Percy to moan, and he looked close to it. He remembered that Percy liked his accent, and with another hot smile, he said, “I think about sucking you off. I want to choke on you.”

It was too much for him. The image of Oliver’s hot mouth pressed against his cock, his gruff, blunt flirtations ringing loudly in his ear. Percy clutched the sheets and let out a low, long moan as his back arched against Oliver’s hand. This was so much different than wanking. Oliver’s hand was thicker, and Percy had no control over the situation. The anticipation, closeness, and trust made his orgasm that much more intense, and his moans that much louder. His body shivered a few more times, and Oliver pumped a little longer, even though his hand was covered in cum. He was grinning like an idiot, and let go as Percy softened in his hand.

Once the euphoria was gone, Percy immediately pulled up his briefs, then immediately regretted it once he felt the cum seep into the fabric. He held his face and drew up his knees, suddenly embarrassed and guilty of what they had done.

Oliver scrambled to clean his hand, but once he found a handkerchief, he returned to Percy’s side and scooped him back into his arms. With his skin still hot and sensitive, he shook it off and moved away.

Oliver’s heart broke a little, that smile now gone, “I’m sorry, Perce. I… I hope I didn’t make you do something you didn’t wa-”  
Percy held up a hand and shook his head, now regaining composure, “It was fantastic,” he lowered his other hand to show Oliver that he was being sincere, “I’m just sensitive right now.”  
Oliver backed off, “I’m sorry-”  
“Don’t be, no,” Percy gently touched Oliver’s wrist, “I wanted it, I consented. I’m glad we did it.”  
Oliver kept his hands to himself and nodded. He was expecting to snuggle immediately, to giggle and tease, but suddenly things felt so much more serious.  
Percy cleaned himself up properly, with a new pair of briefs, and once he was fully clothed, and back in bed, Oliver still didn’t make a move to touch him. Percy appreciated it. He appreciated the fact that Oliver knew boundaries, and respected his privacy and personal space.

“You saying that I didn’t need to reciprocate was the hottest thing you’ve done all night. Including that little kissing stint.” He reached out to brush Oliver’s bangs on his forehead to place a kiss there. Oliver chuckled, and Percy continued, “I appreciate you. I appreciate how you go at my pace, and make sure I’m comfortable. I’m sorry that I-”  
“No,” Oliver shook his head, “You shouldn’t apologize, either.”  
“...Good,” Percy scooched down so they were eye to eye, “Could I please have a proper kiss now?”  
Oliver grinned and pressed their mouths together. Without moving back, he said, “I got you to moan.”  
“Yes,” Percy sighed dreamily, “I appreciate that, too.”


End file.
